Decisions
by hanilys
Summary: Future AU: Spencer catches up with two of the most important people in her life after quite a while. Eventual Sparia. Story is much better than the summary.


Decisions

The pavement was wet, the soles of her black boots scraped againts it and water splashed up with every colision. Her hands were stuffed into her plaid jacket pockets to keep them from the cool air as she walked. No cover on her legs. Just a short black skirt.

Figures, in the morning it was a nice warm seeming day and come afternoon it's a post-rain chilly night.

She hadn't planned leaving the comfort of her home but her legs dragged her out and now she hadn't had a clue where they were taking her. She normally wouldn't drag her feet. But then again, she wasn't in control. The sound of her mother's voice telling her to pick up her feet rings in her head with every step.

Her eyes felt heavy from lack of sleep. Ever since her first year of highschool, Spencer Hastings has not been able to keep a normal sleeping pattern. She is now twenty-one, living (still) in Rosewood, graduated at Oxford University in England, but has not made anything of it.

The torment of her past goes through her mind everyday. The texts, the hooded figures, the secrets and the many goodbyes she had to say to friends who passed.

She thought of Alison often. How the beautiful but manipulating blonde changed her life. She couldn't decide whether Alison put her on the right track or tore her off a promising one. Regardless, Alison changed her.

Alison pushed Spencer to incredible limits. Always telling her to work harder to impress her parents or telling her what to do when it came to her own family. Spencer can admit it now, she did need help with her family. Her sister never quit trying to out do her, even to this day. Her parents were always too busy for anybody else. They built a a barrier around contact with their own children. Her mother, Veronica, tended to be more loving towards her sister, Melissa. Her father never spoke to her unless Spencer was in danger, more like if Spencer's life was putting him in danger.

She never forgave her parents for keeping the secret of Jason from her. Sure she acted kindly around them and didn't completely shut them out. But the thought burned in her mind at the sight of Jason and her parents. She wanted to be in Jason's life, as a friend and as a sister. Alison wasn't much of a sister to him so she did her best to make him feel loved by a sibling every chance she could.

Her parents of course didn't support Spencer trailing around the DiLaurentis making them even more hostil around the pair.

She stopped walking. Spencer examined the house in front of her. She brushed dust off the old mail box and the lettering underneath confirmed her suspicions of who's former home this was. The Cavanaughs. Painted in black, it was marked on a white canvas of the mail box.

Some spots of the box were not comepletely painted, and the some nails were sticking out the back. Toby had made it before he was handy with tools. Toby... She let her finger tips trail along the letters.

Memories of the green eyed brown haired boy flashed in her mind. She started picturing the truck she had got for him in the driveway, as it was so many times. She remembered every moment from the start.

Her and her three friends, Aria, Hanna and Emily had at one point thought Toby killed Alison. They even had what they thought was solid proof but Toby was innocent. Of course now Spencer thought it was foolish that she even thought Toby had done such a thing. Toby was gentle. Not a killer.

Spencer fell for him many years ago. They were together for a year but Toby went off to better things in the carpentry industry and Spencer went to Oxford. She never felt guilty about what happened. How they broke it off so easily, without truthfull tears or one longing hug. He just left with a "I'll miss you." Just that, nothing more then that.

By the side of the house she spots a beige backpack resting on the house. It picked her curiosity so she travels to it. It had a buckle on the front that she easily undid. It was Toby's. She reconized it from the day he left Rosewood. It was slung over his right shoulder during his 'goodbye'.

Inside there was several drywall tools and a hammer. Was toby here? She looked around but nothing moved. Just the leafless tree in the front yard was swaying a bit and the wind made a noise. A noise that again reminded her of Toby's departure.

She walked up the wooden steps up to the porch. On the porch was just one wooden chair and an ash tray. The door handle was very cold. It was Autumn after all. She shook it once or twice before it squeeked open.

"Hello...?" She called out to the darkness hopefully. After a small wait she continued. "... Toby? Are you here?" She still had the bag hanging from her fingers as she walked into the abandonned home.

A creak came from upstairs. She rushed up the stairs. She didn't know why she wanted to see Toby so bad but she did. She was so pumped she tripped on the last step. Hitting the hardwood with a thud she finally looked up with a funny expression on her face.

Her eyes widened and she smiled big at the boy in front of her. "Toby!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe it. You're here. I found this bag and it looked like yours. Sorry for just coming in but I wanted to know if it was yours. Or if you were here, you know?"

The bag must have fell out of her hands by the fall because Toby was picking it up with a smile. He extends his hand to her to help her up next. She takes it and smiles to him. He smiles back.

"It's been a while.." Toby says still smiling. Spencer hugs him with a strong force. He hugs back with one hand on her back and the other caressing her head. Stroking her hair lightly.

"I'm sorry for not calling." Spencer mumbles into his chest. "It was selfish of me and I'm sure you spent many nights cursing me because of it."

Toby pulls back out of the hug to look her in the eyes. "Spencer, I was never mad at you for that. Or mad at you at all."

Spencer looked felt relieved. She never thought about it up till now but Toby must have hurt. He must have been really hurt.

"But why not? It was cruel. You weren't hurt?" Spencer asked.

"I was hurt. That doesn't matter right now. Are you hungry?" Toby answered with a shy smile.

"Yes.. is there even electricity in this house? Wait, what were you doing here anyway?" Spencer questioned him.

"Fixing it up. It sadened me to pass by a beaten up thing that I used to call home so I'm renovating it. What were you doing creeping around?"

"I wasn't creeping. I was passing by and I reconized it so I stopped."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, smart ass."

"You didn't just miss this attractive body and walked over ot my home to-"

"Yeah, yeah. That's was my exact intention to find the man with the sexy body again."

They both laughed.

Toby stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket.

"For your curious mind, no. There is no electricity." Toby said after the laughter died down.

Toby lead Spencer down the old steps to the living room hall.

"But there is electricity at that coffee shop Emily used to work at." Toby continued.

Spencer suddenly felt nostalgilistic for her former friends. Bringing up Emily's name brought back good memories and also some bad. The only bad thing that came from the four girls friendship was this A character. Spencer didn't like to think about it, but Emily was a part of her life when all of that happened and she had gone through it too.

"Emily.. Toby, have you heard from her?" Spencer asked while looking down at the floor.

Toby opened the door and uherd her out. Closing the door behind them both.

"Spencer," He said while stepping down from the porch. "If you haven't heard from her, how could I?"

They walked down the leaf filled sidewalk in their old style, but without holding hands.

Spencer nodded sadly and cupped the back of her neck. She felt bad not trying to stay in touch with anyone. But she wanted to be sucessful. Life was biting her in the ass now for that because Spencer couldn't find the will in her to seek a job anywhere.

"What have you been up to?" Toby asked.

"Uh, nothing really."

"Nothing really? Spencer, you graduate from what.. uh Oxfo-"

"Oxford. Yes. I don't know. I guess my life finally caught up with me and I just slowed down to chill."

Toby raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, that's understandable. Your life was pretty hectic. Well, I remember it being."

Spencer nervously laughed.

"Yeah, it was."

They reached the coffee shop. It changed a little. But it still felt the same. The coffee's aroma sent Spencer's senses to the roof. She loved the brew. Coffee was this supergirl's kryptonite.

At the counter was a young man with an artsy look to him. "Hi, I'm Koleman, what would you like?" He flashed a smile at them.

Spencer looked at her as if to say 'Pick anything, I'm buying.' Or so she hoped. She didn't really bring her wallet since she didn't expect to run into anyone or really go anywhere like this.

"I'll have a caramel latte. With whipped cream and chocolate drizzle." The man picked up a cup and started the machine. "And for yourself?" He pointed at Toby.

"Just a plain black coffee, please." The man nodded and grabbed another cup and repeated the process.

"Our waitress," He pointed to a young woman who's back was turned to them. "will bring you your drinks in a few, okay?"

They nod and take a seat on a bright orange fluffy couch.

They look at each other and smile awkwardly. Spencer reaches for a magazine on the table. Flipping through the pages she senses somebody's eyes on her. She looks for Toby's eyes but they are glued on the T.V in the corner of the room. Some cartoon was playing. He's such a kid..

She looks around to room but no one is staring. Frustrated she huffs and goes back to reading.

"Here you are." The waitress sets down their coffee on the table. Spencer, with her eyes still looking down spots the girl's shoes. Combat boots? Her eyes start to roam higher.

_'Funny, the only girl I know in Rosewood who wore combat boots on a regular day was Aria-'_

Her eyes land on the girl's smooth pale face. It was Aria. With blood red lips, a black dress (covered by an apron) with leggings and of course the infamous combat boots.

Spencer hopped out of her seat and hugged her. Aria genuinely laughed at the taller girl and hugged her back. Spencer stuffed her nose into the crook of Aria's neck. She smelled the same. Like vanilla and warm cinnamon. Her hair smelt like strawberries.

_'Nope, nothing changed at all.' _Aria hugged her tighter. Spencer was searching her frame just to check if this is reality. They pulled away at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Aria perked up at her. She had the widest smile on her face.

"I'm living here again! I didn't expect you to be here, honestly. Are you doing this full time?" Spencer spilled out to her.

"No, no. It's only a part-time thing. I'm actually into the fashion world. I help Hanna with designs here and there."

"With Hanna? She really did get into Parsons in New York? Huh.."

Aria smiled proudly and responded. "Yes, she did! I'm so proud of her. She's really good! You should see some of her ideas."

"I should and I will. But you said you helped?" Aria nodded. "Show me your stuff."

Aria's face stiffened and she busied herself by shuffling the papers on the table.

"Uh, no.. Spence, I love you but I don't show anyone but Hanna my designs."

Spencer eyebrow tensed together. She would admit she was a bit hurt but she understood.

Aria turned her head to Toby who was just looking at the two's interaction.

"Toby, hi!" She offered warmly.

Toby picked up his drink and sipped it lightly.

"Hello Aria. It's good to see you." He smiled. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

"Oh no problem. It's my job." She joked. Spencer smiled at her childhood friend.

Aria and Spencer were always closer than the other girls. Hanna and Emily were in their own world and Aria and Spencer were the same way together. Spencer knew all there was to know about the black haired beauty. And the same went with Aria for Spencer.

Over her years in university she really missed Aria and thought of her often. She missed the little things Aria would do for her. Like the nights she missed Toby, Wren or she just felt down, Aria would show up at her doorstep with popcorn and all sort of movies. They would cuddle and watch the most lame movies but Spencer didn't mind what they watched she just liked feeling safe for a while in her best friend's arms.

For a little while, Spencer thought she had developed a 'friend crush' on Aria. But made nothing of it and thought it was just admiration for everything Aria did for her and not a real solid crush.

Or she thought.

Now that Aria was talking to Toby and her attention wasn't on Spencer, this was Spencer's chance to really look at Aria. She hadn't changed. She remained beautiful, creative and exotic. Spencer had always loved that about her. She was very glad Aria was using her passion for odd clothes on real designs. Spencer was proud.

She let her eyes roam the smaller girl's frame. She gave a new meaning to curves. Her hips and her stomach were equally perfect. Spencer could only imagine what she looked like with her top off.

She started to picture just that.

Aria wearing nothing but those boots and the moonlight suductively walking towards her bed, crawling on top of her and-

"Spencer!"

Spencer snapped out of her trance in a hurry by Aria screaming her name. (Which didn't help her situation at all, having Aria _scream_ her name.)

"You zoned out. I was trying to ask you out to dinner but I guess that's a no...?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked over at Toby. He wasn't there.

"Don't be silly, Aria. Of course we can have dinner." Spencer directed her attention back to Aria.

"Good! I was worried for a second there. Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I missed you.." She was nervous about saying this. Nervous. She was worried that Aria would react badly. Nervous.

"Aw, Spencer, I really missed your OCD ass too." Aria joked again.

Spencer couldn't help but smile at this.

"Wait, where did Toby go?" She said suddenly.

"Oh. He got a phone call and after that he told me to tell you he had to leave." She pulled out a paper from her pocket.

"He wanted you have this. I'm pretty sure it's his number." Aria wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. Spencer felt disgusted. As if she would want to be with Toby again.

Spencer hoped Toby didn't get the wrong idea with today's reunion. She wasn't into him. Especially after that little daydream of Aria.

Spencer took the paper and instantly put it in her pocket. Not even bothering to look at it.

"... Nothing is going to happen with him again." Spencer announced.

Aria smiled.

"Well, that's surprising. But that means, I'll have you for myself." Aria winked.

She actually just _winked. _

"Um, I have to go home and get my wallet first." Spencer struggled with her words.

"Okay, I have to change anyway. My shift just ended. I'll meet you at The Grill?"

"Ah, yes The Grill. Just like old times." They both smiled.

Aria picked her coat off the rack and headed for the door. She opened it for Spencer. It was a small gesture but it made Spencer's heart flutter.

"Thank you, Miss Montgomery." She smirked.

"My lady." Aria escorted her out the door. "This is where we part for about an hour?"

Spencer nodded while smiling.

"Bye babe." Aria simply smiled and with that she was off.

_'Well, this dinner should be quite interesting...'_

**A/N: Yup, a sparia story. I love this couple more than a lot of things so I just had too. I was sick and in a sappy mood while I made this so I'm sorry for it's horribleness? Anyway's enjoy it, I will be adding a new chapter to this when I can. :)**


End file.
